Future to be and the past that was
by Littlefox64
Summary: This is how Bitter sweet was writen before See the Readers note on bitter sweet for more info. What happens when you let two boys with no frinds grow up with each other and how will it afect the future. Rated T for now it may go up. Romance/humor/Drama
1. It's a boy

The king sat in his chambers pacing worried how his wife was doing in her delivery. Else were the queen was in a birthing chamber that had a view of the outside and the bright sun came in gleaming on the serfs of the small pond. The queen had wanted to deliver in her garden and got that wish. Her birthing maid handed her the baby a boy with tri colored hair, who sat looking up at her with his crimson eyes dancing with aw at the sun light.

"Thank you, for helping me Halima" she said looking to the woman now cleaning up the mess. The woman turned and smiled.

"Of cores any time my queen." The woman smiled brightly and the breeze blowing her hair gently the sun brightening the red gleams.

"Halima?" the queen asked looking the girl over.

"Yes my queen?" Halima answered. The queen smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"Your dew soon as well, right?" She asked now cooing at her new born son. Halima nodded.

"Yes in about two months." The queen looked at her. "And when my child is two years of age I will give them to your son as a play mate. It can get lonely here for a young boy with only their teachers to play with." She looked out to the garden while saying this.

"Our two children will have a bond like no other; after all you will be nursing them both." The queen said. The two made this deal as the king ran in.

"Well? Boy? Or girl?" He asked impatiently.

"Boy." Halima said on her way out just in time to catch the boy's name.

"Let us name him Atem." The king said. 'Atem.' Halima thought on her way out, 'what a handsome name for a prince.'

Halima was at the palace helping the queen with a hyper one year old Atem who would rather play in the garden or run about the halls, he would not sit and listen to any command what so ever. The boy had just learned to walk and could speak to the degree, of a one year old only knowing a handful of words that he repeated to no end. As the two watched him play the queen asked about Halima's new child.

"Was it a boy or girl? And what's it's name? " The queen asked. Halima smiled at the question.

" He is my little boy and his name is Yugi." She said happily. At the mention of the name it was chirped back repetitively.

"Yugi. Yugi. Yugi." This was the prince's new favorite word. He smiled climbing to Halima's lap and speaking the word again. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

" Yes, Atem that's his name." Halima said.

"How old is he now?" The queen asked.

"He'll be one soon." Halima said back.

"Then we must have a play date for the boys." The queen said with excitement clapping her hands once. Halima nodded in approval and it was a deal. Before this could happen though the queen took sick and was sent to a small place to recover.

His mom had been gone only a year to get better and the small price wandered the halls of the palace bored out of his mind there was not much for him to do and he was not as hyper as he should be. Maybe his mom was what made me that happy. But the woman he always remembered with his mother was gone as well. The small boy made his way to his father's throne and took his place at his right side. The boy sighed he was so bored.

Soon a woman in a hood came in and an old man was right behind. She bowed to him and the prince saw a glimpse of another boy behind her. The king's eyes grow large and bright he stood up as he said.

"C-could this be H-Halima you have returned?" His voice was soft and he looked in awe at the woman.

"Yes my king to keep my promise." She looked to the boy at her side. The king walked over toward her the price at his side. Atem looked at the boy who hid his face in the woman's garments he held a small stuffed toy and was in a tunic that went just past his knees with a band around his waist holding it too his small frame the tunic was an off white. Atem caught a flash of amethyst as the boy peeked out at him. Atem stepped forward and offered this hand to the boy in an attempted to offer friendship. He was shocked when the boy thrust the toy into his hand. The prince took it looked at the toy and tried to hand it back. "Pres- present." The boy said. Pushing it back to him the toy fell and Atem attempted again at offering friend ship extending his hand but as he did a loud crash came from the door. The boy jumped and grabbed on to the closest thing too him which just happened to be the prince; he was holding on for dear life, Atem wrapped his arms around the boy in an attempt to comfort him.

"Don't worry my little one it was just a pot falling in the hall." He said. At this the boy looked up and pulled away bowing to the prince. Atem gave him a worried look and pulled him up.

"My prince, I give this boy to you, my son as a play mate he is yours to do with as you please." Halima said bowing to him.

"You you were always with my mama your Halima. Which means…that…Yugi?" he looked down at the other two year old with wonder this boy was the one his mother wanted him to meet and she herself wanted to meet a boy of…this low status. The boy looked up into the princes scarlet eyes now full of a brotherly love and wonder. "Yugi!" Atem said pulling him into a hug. "Will you be my friend?"

The boy looked in shock for a moment then he nodded returning the hug. Then Yugi took Atem's hand and they ran off to the court yard.

"Halima" The king said. "Are you carton you want this?" He said watching the two run off. Halima looked drained of almost all emotion but a small smile played on her lips.

"Yes, he needs him more then I." With that she left leaving her only son her angel with his new friend.

The two went out to the court yard Atem was letting the boy lead they stopped in the garden.

"Thank you Yugi for being my friend. I hope your mom will bring you back tomorrow so we can play." Yami said. Yugi giggled. Turning to look at the prince he smiled.

"Mommy's not bringing me back," Atem looked distressed how this could be his new friend was just there for a day. No he had to do something he went to speak but was cut off by that little bell like voice. "Mommy gave me to you mommy's not taking me back I'm staying with you Atem." Atem was shocked the boy had told him just what he wanted to be told; that Yugi wasn't going to leave.

"Why?" Atem asked looking at the boy. The boy smiled and said something he never thought he would ever hear.

"_Sey_ I am yours alone now I am your gift from my mommy she loved your mother like a sister so she know how alone she was here when she was growing. Mommy knows that you would be alone, when she found out that the king was having a child. So she had me. She told me I have always been a gift for you." Atem looked at the boy in complete shock. Yugi look at the prince and then looked away to the sky.

"Ah….." Atem looked at the ground.

"Hm." The boy looked back at him. Atem looked up to the boy smiling at him.

"Ah…what does s_ey_ mean and why did you say it?" he asked Yugi blinked then smiled.

"_Sey__,_ is a word mommy says once in a while it's something from mommy's people. It means yes and I said it to tell you your thought was right." Atem blinked this boy was smart he was only two the same age as himself but could talk and understand as if he was much older. The said boy took his hand and ran off with him toward the Nile letting go the boy hoped to a rock in the river and started to motion for the other to fallow. Atem did and almost fell he closed his eyes and waited to feel the cold water instead he felt a worm hand witch pulled him up and away from the edge. He looked at the boy now holding his hand.

_"__Ruoy yako ecirp Atem__."_ Atem could only guess what this meant he would ask later how ever seeing how there were alligators everywhere now. Yugi grabbed Atem's hand again and then jumping back to the shore. Atem got up and crossed his arms glaring at the boy who sat looking up at him. He had wanted a friend but not one that tried to kill him; however he had underestimated this boy. Yugi pouted and got up and hugged him. All his anger vanished as Yugi did this he uncrossed his arms and hugged him back.

* * *

Littlefox64: Some words in this story will not make sense these are a mad up language if these words are bold they are the shadow language if not the are the light language.


	2. New friends

Littlefox64: Okay I have gotten No feedback so far well let's try getting deeper into the story than. Same day.

* * *

The two boys played for the rest of the day. Atem noticed that after their incident in the river Yugi had become more laid back and calm. Was it that he had somehow read the princes mind or was it he saw Atem's fear and decided it was enough wild games for now, either way Atem was glad for someone to play with and would just have to deal with his wild streaks.

It had gotten late and the boys were playing in Atem's room, the sky outside was turning pink ad it was getting close to the princes bed time. The pharaoh walked down the hall and looked into the room he smiled at the two this boy would be good for them both.

"Atem," the prince and the boy looked up. "It's time." Atem got an odd look on his face and yelled running away from the man.

"NO! NO! NO!" He ran toward his bed, not looking back Yugi sat on his knees watching his new friend. Well till he was picked up by strong arms and held upside down by his feet, he glanced up seeing the pharaoh. Yugi let out a laugh and swung a little he knew this game well. He was flipped right side up and sat on the pharaoh's shoulder. The pharaoh told him to shush and pointed to the bed where Atem was hiding.

The pharaoh walked over and sat down placing Yugi on the bed. He crawled over to the edge looking over he saw Atem hiding with his hands on top of his head, Yugi giggled and Atem glanced up at the boy over him on his hands and knees.

"Why are you hiden ?" Yugi asked cocking his head to the side and looking at the prince.

"Shh." Atem held a finger to his mouth looking up at him. Yugi gave him an odd look and glanced back seeing the pharaoh move slowly away from the side of the bed. Yugi looked back at Atem and shook his head. Atem slowly peeked his head up and looked from side to side, he stood up and let out a breath giving Yugi a grin. Than all of a sudden he was lifted up in the air he squeaked as he was flung over his father's shoulder upside down.

"Now my prince of sand you're getting a bath." The pharaoh chuckled, Yugi made a move for the door. This was the pharaoh's time with his son he would bathe with the other servants. "Where are you going?" Yugi gave an 'eap' as he was caught by a strong arm. He looked back at the pharaoh. "You're just as dirty as my son you're getting a bath as well!" Yugi blinked then smiled, Atem had made his way up and was now sitting on the man's shoulder. Both boy's shared a look and attacked the pharaoh with hugs sending the man falling to the bed.

Some slave women were walking by the room in time to see the events and smiled.

"Who's child is that?" The oldest asked watching the scene take place.

"A woman who use to work as the queen's birthing made. She also watched the price when he was a new born she left when the queen took sick." The second said.

"I'm glad the boy is here, it has only been a day and look how the pharaoh is acting not to speak of how happy the prince is." The third laughed. "It hasn't been this lively since the queen left, I wish her well." The others nodded.

"Both of you to the bath." The pharaoh said walking out of the room with one giggling boy under each arm.

The three sat in the bathing chamber, sitting in the cool, calm water that is till Yugi splashed Atem. Atem glared at him, Atem's father watched the two for a moment. Atem was ignoring Yugi looking away with his arms crossed and Yugi was pouting before getting out and going after a frog on the side of the pool. The pharaoh remembered when him and his wife were young she had grown up almost alone and they had met on the edge of the Nile at the age of ten. By her splashing him by mistake he acted like Atem was now. Then yelled at her which made her splash him again and swim away leaving him dumb struck.

He also remembered when Atem was one, before the queen took ill, when the three took a bath and she showed the price how to splash and a war begun. He lost to his wife who said their son had won in the end. The pharaoh was brought out of his thoughts by Atem calling to him, he looked over, to she the worry on the boy's face.

"Daddy where is Yugi?!" Atem asked in alarm. The pharaoh looked around the boy was just going after a frog could something of happened to him?

"He can't have gone far." He looked about again then the boy came running back in crying, he ran to the pharaoh who picked him up and Atem came over at once. "What happened?" The pharaoh asked hugging the boy.

"Daddy, blood!" Atem said drawing attention to the others hand. The pharaoh blinked and looked down. Yep there was blood

"Yugi, what happened?" He asked again, Yugi looked up at him and sniffed.

"I followed the jump jump, and a mean bite bite thing eated my jump jump." Yugi wailed whipping his eyes.

"How did you get hurt?" The pharaoh asked worriedly, Atem now wanting to be more than just an on looker, Yugi was his now.

The boy looked at his hand. "The bite bite bit me as I grabbed the jump jump. But it killed the jump jump!"

The pharaoh looked at the bite it was a small, not life threatening, in fact he was lucky it wasn't one that would kill him. The pharaoh placed the still blubbering boy down, and saw Atem looking rather annoyed. He got ready to defend the boy when Atem tackled Yugi in a hug, the pharaoh blinked as his son took the other's had and kissed the bite.

"Is that better? We will find another jump jump in the tomorrow, kay." Atem said hugging Yugi close. So that look was he wanted to help too not he was mad over some else getting his father's attention. Yugi nodded and put his head on the price's shoulder, it stayed quiet for some time but we are dealing with two year olds who can't stay that way long. Splashing and laughter filled the room again as the boy's played; they were now running along the outside of the pool naked as the day they playing tag, Yugi was chasing Atem and the pharaoh watched with a smile how could two boys who just met act so much like brothers? The pharaoh glanced back and saw two frogs sitting next to him watching the play and almost laughed aloud seeing one had a bite mark on it's back.

It was not much longer before the three got out and headed back to the prince's chamber, A slave man met them and Yugi started off with him slaves sleep with the other slaves. Yugi knew this and being able to bathe with the pharaoh and prince was an honor, but now it was off to the slave chambers.

"Well what do you think my son?" The pharaoh asked Atem who looked up at him what was his father planning. "There is no need to take the boy off." The slave turned to look at this king giving him a questioning look. "He will stay with the prince tonight since I have a meeting and can't stay with my son." The man bowed and left, Yugi watched him than looked to the man in front of him no knowing what to do.

"Come on Yugi!" Atem said grabbing his hand and pulling him back in to the room, the pharaoh tucked the boys in and left the room, after giving them both a hug and a kiss on the forehead. The two fell asleep one on each side of the bed. The pharaoh saw one of his priests in the hall outside his son's room.

"Good evening Akil, how is your charge doing is she learning your teachings well?"

Akil smiled and bowed. "As much as a four year old can, what of the prince is he well? I hear he has taken to wondering the halls, most of the day."

"Yes well most of the other children his age here are in training all the time and I have so many meetings," The pharaoh sighed. "It's a wonder how he hasn't run off yet." The pharaoh looked up at the moment he looked old for his age, anyone could understand. His wife was ill, he had just taken power ten years ago and still had those needed to win over and his son was of an age he needed his father all the time!

"I hear an old friend came to see you today." Akil said with a sly look to his old friend.

"Well for someone who can see what is to come, you hear a lot more then you see." The pharaoh shot in a playful way. Akil frowned.

"Let us go and see what they want now." Akil said starting to walk away, he was soon joined by the pharaoh.

It had been a few hours and the pharaoh was woken up by a servant, the prince had been having nightmares since his mother took ill and tonight was no different. Atem could be heard down the halls screaming. The pharaoh walked down the hall thinking, how could he stop these nightmares that plagued his son night after night.

"My Pharaoh," A voice said, he turned to look at the woman before him. She smiled at him with her violet eyes lighting up a bit but it was a sad smile.

"Oh Djeserit." He said as the two started walking down to the price's room.

"Should I make a potion to help him sleep my king?" She asked.

" He'll be fine we just need to find out why these nightmares keep happening." Both looked to the man now walking by their side.

"You're right Akil." Djeserit said, all three stopped and blinked as they noticed something, it was quiet, there was no more sound! They ran down to the room. Atem never just stopped it took the pharaoh two hours to calm him down on a good night.

A group of servants as well as the other priests and priestesses stood in the doorway.

"What's going on?!" The pharaoh asked as he pushed them aside his eyes widened as he say the sight inside. Yugi was awake and was hugging the prince and singing softly, Atem had fallen fast asleep again cuddled up to Yugi. The pharaoh smiled and went into the room, Yugi looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

The pharaoh came over and laid down on the other side of his son and pulled both boys into a hug his mind was made up, from this day on he had to sons. He would raise Atem to be a prince of Egypt and Yugi as a son of the light people it would be hard but he was willing to try. Yugi closed his eyes and snuggled closer and was soon asleep.

* * *

Littlefox64: Okay I really need your guises help I have two questions for you. 1 I will need to tell me which one out of this story and Bitter sweet do you think will work better for a back story but that will come later. 2 Should Yami Hikari and the gods be in this story as well? Tell me you thoughts on question 2 in a review or pm please I need to know what you think before I go on.


	3. poison dart

Littlefox64: Okay I'm working on things I am this is proof! I'm waiting for feedback on one story and I have the other two started or other three chappys I forget… let's see Bitter sweet, RMK, Invade me(feedback) and... Ahh . That's right now right…?! Oh yah there still two in this chapter I'll let ya know when they get older. Oh and as for the light and dark speaking stuff I tried to fix this but… Okay

Light will be like this: Siht ekil eb lliw thgil

And Dark:** Krad dna **

got it ;) Now that that cleared up on with the Chappy XD

* * *

It had been a few days since Yugi had come to live with Atem and the pharaoh, neither would do anything to hurt him. A lot of people in the palace loved having the new boy around, now the price was not wondering the halls not letting them do their jobs,0 he always had someone around to play with and seemed really happy for the first time since his mother left. But some people did not like the new boy they thought him being there was a bad thing, a plot to over through the pharaoh and the prince.

The pharaoh said good night to the boys and left the room, Yugi looked around, he did not feel safe tonight, he may be young but he was not dumb and could read the shadows and something was wrong. A small torch, light the room dimly, the room was built with a bit of a slop to the ceiling, a ledge went around the room with just enough space for a crouching man to hide.

Yugi wanted to get up just to check the room over but the other boy kept him in place. "Atem awe you awake?" He whispered, Atem opened his eyes and yawned. "I'm scared, something's wrong."

"Go to sweep there's nothin' here…" Atem tried and fell asleep. Yugi stayed up awhile and listened, no sounds came but he couldn't help feeling something was wrong as he fell into a restless sleep.

Yugi woke back up as a sound caught his ears a pot had moved, his eyes shot open, no animal could have done that, Atem and him could just only get one to tilt with both push on it. Yugi looked over to Atem his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room.

"Atem?" Yugi whispered trying to wake the other, but Atem just made a noise and stayed asleep. Yugi gave him a small shake still he did not wake. Something moved and Yugi flattened himself and watched as the thing stirred, he would need to be quick if he had to. That's when the sound came phwoosh, Yugi moved as the sound was heard, Atem would be mad but it was better than dead! Yugi pushed Atem off the bed and moved into his spot.

That's when the sharp pain hit he wouldn't scream, he couldn't scream he made a pained noise and through his head back, as small sharp pains spread throughout his body, his blood felt thick and he saw his blood as black as it engulf his veins. Whatever that was it had been poisoned!

~Switching to earlier~

A man watched from behind the pots as two boys played in the room one was his target the other he had never seen before, he didn't really care either he had a job to do. It soon got late and the pharaoh put the boys to bed. The man had to restrain himself from taking down the pharaoh that wasn't his job he would have to wait. The boy he had never seen before tried to worn the prince it didn't work. He gave a small chuckle at this, the prince had a thick head, but he had to give the kid points for trying.

He watched the two sleep one seem restless but he didn't care he should be someone was going to die tonight. That's when he moved his bulk of a body, knocking a pot to the side a bit he didn't care about that either, he had been sitting for hours and it was almost time to make his move. He crept for a bit more.

The man almost panicked when one of the two woke and tried to wake the other, sighing when the kid didn't wake. It was now or never he watch the first lie flat and tense up, the man stuck his dart into the straw like tube, stuck one end to his mouth and blew. It hit one of the two which was beyond him, he was still getting paid with that thought he slipped out the window the price would be dead soon enough.

~caught up back to where we left off~

Atem woke up as he hit the floor he figured out where he was quickly and stood up anger on his face Yugi had pushed him off his bed! He turned to the bed ready to yell at the other and stopped, Yugi was not moving, other then small twitches and labored breathing he was covered in sweat and looked in pain. Atem glanced down his body to see a dart in his side; somehow it had ripped open a cut in the other boy's flesh black blood was dripping down.

"Yugi!" He said grabbing the others hand and squeezing it, Yugi opened his eyes best he could and look at the prince with a glossy gaze he smiled at the fact the prince was alright. His eyes slid closed again, it hurt to keep them open.

"HELP, HELP PLEASE!" Atem screamed through the halls waking every one up. Atem heard people running down the halls then his father burst into the room a look of worry on his face fallowed by Akil and Djeserit and some other priest.

"What is it?!" The Pharaoh asked not seeing Yugi yet. Atem turned his head to look at his father tears falling down his face.

"Yugi's huwt weally badly… he was protecting me…" Atem said looking back to Yugi with tears in his eyes. The pharaoh and everyone's face held a shocked look then the pharaoh's held anger.

"Light the torches! Akil, Djeserit check over the boy! Guards find me the one that did this! Someone will die tonight!" Everyone scrambled about to do as asked then one of the other priests spoke.

"My pharaoh what if this is a plot against you and that boy is part of it?" the man said.

" WHAT? This boy is no threat to anyone least of all me, how can he be part of any plot when he is not old enough to understand what it is?!"

" Well what if he is being used to make us let our guards down?" The pharaoh was beyond mad now.

"Yugi told me someone was here I didn't listen." Atem said, "he saved me!"

"Atem calm yourself my son." Atem's father said putting an arm around his son. "You can sleep in my room tonight." Atem crossed his arms.

"NO, I'm not leaving him!" he looked back to the bed at the other boy.

Akil looked over the wound and sighed this poison would kill the boy unless something was done.

"My pharaoh we cannot move him tonight." Akil said. "We will do all we can, but I don't know if he'll survive the night." He shook his head, looking down.

"Let's get to work then!" Djeserit said, "Can you go get some of the potions and oils from Akil's room" She asked a slave girl who nodded and left, Akil sent Djeserit a look then took off after the girl.

Djeserit put her hand on the dart, the pharaoh picked up his son and sat on the other side of the bed. Atem watched his new friend as the priestess pulled out the dart, but Yugi did not call out in pain, move or even open his eyes. It hurt him to breathe so why move?

Djeserit poured water over the wound, Yugi moved he flinched this worsened the pain. Muscles all over this body flinched and twitched. Atem saw Yugi's pain and grabbed his hand, he moved so he could lie next to Yugi not taking his had away.

Akil came back with some of his potions and bandages, came over, picked up the dart and looked it over. "Hmm?" He hummed as he set it down picking up a bottle of greenish liquid in it and handed it to Djeserit. "Pore this over the wound." Djeserit nodded.

She took the bottle and did as she was told, Yugi's body tensed as the fluid hit the wound then relaxed, Atem tightened his grip. He watched with eyes filled with worry, fear and gilt.

It was cold at first then it started to burn, his whole body felt like it was on fire, in his head he was screaming but really he never made a sound. Next his body started to lose all feeling, the pain was fading almost all feeling was fading. The warm hand letting him know he was safe was growing cold, fear started to hit he felt alone as a cocoon of dark numbness took over. Yugi's breath grow shallow he could only feel a small sense of light presser on his hand before it blinked away as well and he fell into a death like sleep.

Atem watch as his only friend slipped into sleep afraid that this would be like what happened to his mother. He clasped the others had, his only hope in bring Yugi back. Atem gave a worried look to the limp form.

" Do not worry, my prince we'll try our hardest to save him." Akil said placing a hand on the young boy's head and giving a small smile. Then moving to treat and dress the wound. The pharaoh and Djeserit stepped out of the room.

"It is happening all over again, Why do they always take the ones we love." The Pharaoh said through clenched teeth hitting the wall with his fist.

"We'll try our hardest, but my King a lot of this fight will be on the boy, if he can make it through the night his chances will go up. Leave it up to the guards to finding the one who did this and leave the boy to us. Worry only of your son." Djeserit said putting her hand on his shoulder. He glanced over.

"I have to sons now and you are to call Yugi by his name." He said brushing off the hand.

~somewhere out in the desert.~

"Here," A man in high class cloths through a pouch to a man about the same height and round in assassin garb. The 2nd snatched it up and smiled greedily and hid the pouch away.

"The prince will be rid of soon no one can cure that poison it's a mix of 3 of the deadliest toxins known to man." The 2nd man said with a laugh.

"Very good, I trust you did well." The first slipped off after taking the darts and blow gun. As the 2nd walked off the guards rode up.

"You! You're the assassin who ran away after trying to kill the queen! Men get him!" The caption Yelled the others surrounded him and, the man shrunk back and was grabbed and dragged away the pouch of money left open lying on the sand as the man was drug away.

~back in the palace~

Akil stitched the wound and bandaged it then lifted Yugi up a bit and made him drink a potion he had made to try to fight the poison. Atem watched and as Akil left the room he snuggled up to Yugi pulling the blankets over them.

As Atem lay there he heard the guards return and take a man to his father, then his father yelling at the man for hurting one of his sons. Atem smiled at this, it could only mean his father trusted this boy as he did Atem.

Over the next few weeks Atem stayed by Yugi's side he refused to eat or go to his teachings no one and nothing could get him to leave the others side. That didn't mean no one tried even the priests and priestesses in training couldn't do anything.

Akil sat by the bed tending to the wound like every day, Atem sat crisscross on the other today he was weaving his fingers in and out of Yugi's hair.

"I think he's getting better he was moving a bit this morning!" Atem said with a smile he had almost lost hope so seeing the smile made Akil glade after seeing his beloved prince so sad the past five weeks.

"Remember dear prince just because he is moving doesn't mean he will wake, that may take awhile still." Akil said looking down his eyes seeming closed. He wrapped the wound and stood up. "I'll be back in a while to give him his potion, call me if I am needed." With that he left. Atem's eyes glowed in the bright light of the noon sun making them look like ruby pools of water, he wore a small frown as he watched the man leave.

The darkness cocooning him was slowly backing off he had little by little gaining his senses back as well as feeling in his limbs. First his sense of smell which had been a blessing and a curse, he could smell the fresh air and recognize who was in the room but those potions smelled dreadful. Next was taste the potions did not taste that pleasant either but his body would not let him react to the nasty taste. Third was feel he could now feel the hand that never left his like a beacon to guide him back to the world of light, along with all the touches and pats of others letting him know they were there. Hearing was the fourth sense he got back now he could listen to everyone in the room only down side was hearing Atem say he was sorry about a thousand times a day and when the prince cried his heart sunk. He wanted to stop the others pain.

"I wish yow'd wake up, it's a pretty day today." Atem said as his eyes shifted to the window.

Yugi opened his eyes to see the prince his eyes glittering with tears ready to fall.

"t'nod yrc ecirp Atem." Atem jumped and looked down to see amethysts looking straight at him the voice had been dry and cracked from lack of use and sleep but the slightest hint of that bell was there.

"What did you just say?" Atem asked thinking he was dreaming as he lay back down next to Yugi. Yugi fallowed him with his eyes and smiled.

"I sed don't cry prince Atem. I heard yow the first housand times!" Yugi said with a straight face.

"YUGI!" Atem said with tears of joy in his eyes as he hugged him tight. Just than the pharaoh ran in as well as Akil and Djeserit and they all smiled joining in the hug things would finally go back to normal in the palace or would they?

* * *

Littlefox64: See you for the next chappy if I don't see ya in another update first. *WAVES*


	4. Getting better

Littlefox64: I was going to jump some time here but didn't.

Yugi had been getting better over the next three weeks, he had been able to sit up fully and even stand but he needed Atem's help since he was the one as tall as him, being both two years old, and he could go outside even if he had to sit and watch Atem and the priests in training run around, it was wonderful to be in the sun.

"Yugi!" Atem called running over and tackling him down in a hug, the slave who was watching them gasped. "Com pay, let's makes somet'ing out a sand."

"My prince let him up now! He is not a toy and is still hurt!" the woman scolded. The other kids came over not sure what to do, Yugi and Atem looked up at her with an odd look then to one another. Honestly Atem had been pouncing him since he woke up, Atem was gentle with his wound and only put presser on his shoulders.

Getting up the prince watched his body so he didn't hurt the other as he got up. "Go 'way tere are enough peoples out here. I will not hurt Yugi now leave!" Atem said helping Yugi up he did not like this woman she watched him all the time before and annoyed him every time she told witch of his toys he could play with. He may be two but he knew the difference between a person and a doll.

The woman looked at him then gave him a "This is not over look" The challenge was on! The young prince had really come over because he want Yugi with him and the young priests not that evil slave who might hurt his friend. The woman got up and left pointedly.

"Was that weally a good idea?" Seto asked, the boy was only a year older then the two sitting on the sand but he was smart for his age, to smart and bossy for Atem and fights would normally brake out.

"Shut op!" Atem growled. A taller boy took Yugi from him helping him sit in the shade of a tree. This boy was three years older than Yugi he had long brown hair and ice blue eyes. He was Djeserit trainee, learning magic he had just started training a few years back, so he was not very good yet. Yugi and Atem thought of him as a big brother now.

"Mahado!" (Is his name right?) Yugi hugged the elder boy as he sat next to him. He had watch over the two since Yugi arrived at the palace, he even kept an eye on them and prayed when the boy had gotten hurt when He could escape long enough to, Mahado Had grown fond of the new boy glad to see the prince so happy. A girl with long black hair put her hands on Atem's shoulders giving him a sisterly smile, like Mahado she was also in training but under Akil as a healer and she had glimpses of the future from time to time.

"You're starting a war at your age? This will not end well." Isis laughed she was the same age as Mahado. Atem glanced to the girl.

"I will win as well!" He said in a cute voice thought he was serious being two can be hard. Isis laughed the price could be cute sometimes without trying.

"We may need to watch that side of him." Shadi Said walking up to the small group, he was bald and had a dark caramel skin and bright blue eyes. Shadi was the oldest of the group and took his training seriously.

Everyone laughed except Atem who crossed his arms and pouted, Yugi was now watching where the woman had gone. He could tell she was watching them and had a dark angry energy surrounding her. One that meant something bad may come, that night seven weeks ago when some tried to hurt the prince there had been a dark, laid back energy but it had an evil angry one lingering about it, similar to this one.

Keeping an eye on the woman as she slipped inside, Yugi did not sense that all eyes were on him or that everyone was quiet. "Yugi?" Atem's voice pulled his attention back to the group; everyone was looking at him worried.

"_enif ma I_" Yugi said Atem crawled closer looking at the boy oddly then pulled him in to a hug.

"My Ugi.." He said snuggling him, Atem looked up at him smiling, he had been given the boy and until he was told otherwise, he would protect Yugi and repay him. The other kids watched smiling before joining in the hug.

What no one had realized yet was that the small boy was sensitive to the shadows as well as the light. This was an odd trait it find I child of this age who could read the world around them without knowing. Atem would not be able to read the shadows for a few more years same went for most of the priests in training.

The pharaoh watched his son play with the other kids all of them playing in the sand now, he blink at the angry woman who stomped past not seeing him and mad a mental note to find a new maid to watch the boys. He had decided Yugi would be trained as a priest of light but thinking of what had happened the boy may turn out as something else, either way the boy would be known as one of his airs, a son. But who really knew what would happen in-between those two when they got older, the king had made his mind up, after their fourth birth day everyone would know them both as princes.

~In Town~

In the town outside the palace a hooded figure sat listening to the gossip around town, it had been over a month and no word of the prince's death, maybe that fool made a mistake? Or was that brat saved? Or BOTH! He grumbled clenching his fists. He got up and left it was time for a new plan and he would kill the prince this time or die trying.

_Littlefox64: Sorry for the short chappy I kept coming back to write more but I couldn't think of anything :( any way next chappy will be a small jump I don't know how much but…


	5. The new Princes

Atem stood tall in his best outfit, standing in front of his father, Yugi stood next to him but was finding it more interesting to look at everyone around him then the pharaoh. The two had both turned four and were being introduced to the people as princes. Atem looked over to the boy next to him catching the amethyst eyes, Yugi smiled then grabbed his arm hugging it close.

The Pharaoh saw this and smiled as well, people cheered they now had two princes instead of one, as for why the two were so close in age, Yugi was a prince from far away who was sent there to be brought up. But while most of the crowed was cheering a hooded man in the back growled his job just became harder and his assassin was locked in the dungeon. He slipped away back into the streets he would need a new plan maybe the leader of the small village not too far away could help.

~With the princes~

The pharaoh placed a necklace around Atem's neck then Yugi's this would be the indicator that they were of royal blood. The priests had performed a ceremony before hand in front of everyone. Yugi held his head high and showed off the emblem like a true price would he now sat still for the first time since they started this morning. But poor Atem couldn't stop looking around, shaking, or moving, He was the true prince but he wanted to leave now it was over was it not?

"My people I give you prince Atem and Prince Heba!" The pharaoh bellowed followed by cheers.

Soon they stood, Atem jumped as Yugi took his hand and they bowed to the people then to the pharaoh and priests, before running off away from the eyes of the people the sooner they got away the happier they would be.

"Hay come back!" one of the priests yelled after them, he was about to go after them when a low chuckle was heard he turned to the god-king who shook his head chuckling more. The pharaoh's eyes alight both these boys would be great for the kingdom they were complete opposites but knew the others emotions, when one was upset the other was ready to comfort knowing exactly what the other needed to feel better.

"Let our future kings be they're both young and don't like sitting still, we kept them cooped up to long let them play."

Yugi pulled Atem awhile before stopping at the room they shared, running in the shut the door and looked at one another. "Heba?" Yugi asked looking at Atem who shrugged.

"It will be your prince name and the name you will be called on becoming a king." Both looked to the girl, Isis smiled at them. "Don't worry she smiled it's only for outside the palace walls, it is only so nobody knows who you really are."

"You mean so they do not know I am a _tar teets._" Yugi Spat glaring at the ground.

"You speak her language well young one." She smiled at him. "When you are old enough and have made a mark among the people you may be called what you wish. The pharaoh will make it so." She smiled.

"You both shall go with our king in the morning to the city beyond the castle walls be true to the name you have been given." With that the young girl walked away to find her master.

"Yugi?" Atem asked seeing the boy's cheeks puff out like a frogs and his mouth turn into a pout.

"But moma's the one who named me…how am I to be me without the name I was given?"

"But Ra knows who you are and so do daddy and I, you are Yugi!" Atem said grabbing the boys arm and hugging it. " Yugi _ym_."

" _Ecnirp ym sey _." Yugi said throwing his arms around him and smiling, both braking out in laughter as fell to the floor laughing.

Littlefox64: Sorry I'm taking so long things keep being pushed ahead of writing for fun I may have some time soon but every time I do have time something comes up. So chap 5 of this I'm not giving any dates on other updates right now either.


End file.
